Huolta ja minttujäätelöä
by Jatt-An
Summary: Eräs vaaleahiuksinen nuorukainen aiheuttaa Sasorille huolta eikä anna tämän keskittyä minttujäätelöönsä. SasoDei, oneshot. AU.


***

Sasori käveli pitkin kesäistä rantatietä auringon paistaessa siniseltä taivaalta ja lintujen visertäessä riemuiten. Ympärillä olevat ihmiset, joita oli Sasorin mielestä aivan liikaa, nauroivat, ilakoivat ja nauttivat elämästään. Täydellinen päivä siis. Kenelle tahansa muulle kuin laiskasti eteenpäin tallustavalle punapäälle.

Vielä hetken eteenpäin kuljettuaan Sasori päätti istua erääseen monista tietä reunustavista kahviloista. Se ei kuitenkaan ollut mikä tahansa kahvila, päinvastoin, se oli aivan erityinen.

Ei siksi, että se oli huomattavasti sievempi ja mukavamman oloinen kuin useat muut kahvilat. Pientä terassia reunusti valkoinen aita, jota pitkin kiemurteli kukkia. Pöydät olivat kahdelle hengelle tarkoitettuja, sisällä useammallekin. Jokaisen valkoisen pöydän päällä oli pieni pitsiliina ja kimppu värikkäitä kukkia. Terassilta näki suoraan lasi-ikkunoiden läpi sievään pieneen kahvilaan, joka oli sisustettu vaaleilla väreillä ja suurella herkkuvalikoimalla, ja jossa ystävälliset tarjoilijat puikkelehtivat sulavasti pöytien välissä.

Se ei ollut erityinen myöskään siksi, että siellä oli tunnetusti lähialueen suurin ja maittavin jäätelövalikoima, eikä edes siksi, että pienistä kaiuttimista ympäri kahvilaa kuului milloin mitäkin klassikkokappaleita, juuri sellaisia joista Sasori eniten piti. Ei, syy oli jossain aivan muualla. Eräässä vaaleahiuksisessa nuorukaisessa.

Tilattuaan jättiannoksen minttujäätelöä Sasori nojasi tylsistyneenä, ärsyyntyneenä ja pettyneenä leukaansa käteensä. Hän vihasi odottelua.

Hän oli kyllä ollut ajoissa. Hän oli istunut ainakin vartin, siis jopa yli sovitun ajan, penkillä puun alla sillä samalla rantatiellä. Hän oli istunut siinä tylsistymiseen asti odottamassa Deidaraa. Ja hän vihasi odottelua niin paljon. Ja hän oli varma, että Deidara tiesi sen.

"Tässä, olkaa hyvä!"  
Sasori havahtui ajatuksistaan tarjoilijan asettaessa pöydälle Sasorin tilaaman annoksen. Sasori veti annoksen lähemmäs ja oli jo aikeissa syödä kunnes tajusi, että tarjoilija seisoi edelleen hänen vieressään, tuijottaen häntä kysyvästi. Sasori kohotti kulmiaan kehottaen tyttöä kakistamaan asiansa ulos. Tarjoilija katsahti hieman vaivaantuneena jalkoihinsa ja punastui keveästi.

"Tu- tuota, en tiedä onko tätä nyt ihan sopivaa udella, mutta missä vaaleahiuksinen ystävänne on?" tämä sanoi kohottaen katseensa kysyvästi Sasoriin. "Hän on yleensä kanssanne kun käytte täällä..."  
Sasori hämmästyi tarjoilijan tarkkasilmäisyyttä, vaikka käviväthän he täällä Deidaran kanssa aika usein. Tämä oli heidän vakiopaikkansa, he olivat aina täällä. Kahdestaan. Hetken hän mietti, pitäisikö hänen sanoa tarjoilijalle mitään, mutta lopulta hän avasi suunsa hieman vaivaantuneena vastaukseen.  
"Hänen oli tarkoitus tulla kanssani, mutta ei ilmestynytkään tapaamispaikalle", Sasori töksäytti ja tarjoilijan silmät suurenivat.  
"Toivottavasti hänelle ei ole sattunut mitään! Teidän täytyy etsiä hänet!" tämä huudahti ja katsoi Sasoriin vetoavasti. Sasori kirosi hiljaa mielessänsä sitä että oli ylipäätänsä kertonut tytölle mitään.  
"Kyllä hän pärjää", Sasori sanoi äänensävyllä, joka viestitti tarjoilijalle selvästi, että tämän kannattaisi jättää punapää nyt rauhaan.

Sanoistaan huolimatta Sasori ei voinut estää pientä, melkein huomaamatonta huolta käväisemässä mielessään. Deidara tiesi tasantarkkaan, kuinka paljon Sasori vihasi odottelua. Eikä tämä yleensä ollut myöhässä. Entä jos Deidaralle todella oli sattunut jotain? Entä jos tämä tavitsi Sasorin apua juuri tällä hetkellä jossain? Päättäväisesti Sasori kuitenkin pudisti päätään työntäen lusikkansa jäätelöön. Hän ei huolehtisi Deidarasta. Piste.

Ihmisiä purjehti ohi Sasorin nauttiessa hitaasti jäätelöstään. Hän yritti kuluttaa aikaansa tarkkailemalla ihmisiä. Pieniä, suuria, vaaleita, tummia. Iloisia kasvoja, surullisia ilmeitä, tyytymättömiä kulmankurtistuksia. Kaiken näköisiä ja värisiä asukokonaisuuksia lipui, löntysti ja kiirehti Sasorin ohi. Hetken kuluttua punapään huomio kuitenkin herpaantui, ja ajatukset palasivat jälleen pikkuhiljaa kasvavaan huoleen Deidarasta.

Hän yritti estää itseänsä kuvittelemasta, mitä kaikkea toiselle olisi voinut käydä. Mutta tietysti tällöin mietteet jumittuivat pakollakin mitä epätodennäköisimpiin ja naurettavimpiin sekä toinen toistaan pelottavampiin vaihtoehtoihin.

Hiljaa huokaisten Sasori kohdisti katseensa minttujäätelöön. Hän tunsi itsensä typeräksi, tämä ei ollut ollenkaan hänen tapaistaan. Eikä hän kertakaikkiaan voinut ymmärtää, mikä Deidarassa sai hänet huolehtimaan toisesta tällä tavalla.

Nostaessaan katseensa Sasori huomasi aikaisemman tarjoilijan katsovan häntä tyytymättönä. Huokaisten entistä raskaammin Sasori loi viimeisen katseen edelleen kesken olevaan jäätelöönsä ja päätti sitten lähteä etsimään Deidaraa.

Juuri kun Sasori oli jättänyt pöydälle setelin, tyrkännyt tuoliaan hieman kauemmas pöydästä ja noussut puoliksi seisomaan hän kuuli takaansa tutun äänen.  
"Danna, un!"  
Sasori ei edes viitsinyt kääntyä, istahti vain takaisin tuolillensa ja huokaisi vielä kerran, sillä se tuntui erittäin sopivalta tilanteeseen. Hän kuuli Deidaran lähestyvän ja päätti blondin saavan kuulla kunniansa tästä hyvästä.

Ja siinä hän oli, hymyilevänä ja iloisena Sasorin edessä. Pyytämässä nopeasti ja välinpitämättömästi anteeksi aiheuttamaansa huolta, edes tajuamatta aiheuttaneensa enemmänkin huolta Dannallensa. Siinä hän istui Sasoria vastapäätä, varasti toisen viimeiset jäätelöt ja hymyili koko naamansa leveydeltä. EIkä Sasori voinut auttaa asiaa, vaan hymyili takaisin.

Deidara saisi vielä katua tästä asiasta, Sasori ei horjunut päätöksestään. Mutta kai se voisi hieman odottaa, eikö?

***

A/N: Ajattelin, että voisin alkaa julkaista täälläkin ficcejäni. Tämä on itse asiassa jo pari kuukautta vanha, mutta tällä hetkellä yksi omista lemppareistani. Kommentteja otan enemmän kuin mielelläni vastaan.


End file.
